


日与夜

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf Pack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 文名是随便起的，它就是个汁液横流的无脑黄暴ABO爽文。不要追求合理逻辑政治正确这些东西！
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

帕瓦尔在树林闻到了一个陌生Alpha的气味。这个Alpha闻起来比头狼要年轻，又不像卢卡斯和格雷茨卡他们那样浮浅，深沉的松木夹杂着麝香的味道，具有强烈的刺激性，搅得他坐立不安起来。

他知道那个Alpha是为了他而来的。

帕瓦尔是一头年轻的Omega，刚刚度过了他的第十六个冬天。早春料峭，狼群里生育过的Omega好几天前就开始发情了，而年轻的Omega则往往要晚一些。Omega最初的几次发情通常十分轻微，很多人只是有些不适而已，要等身体完全发育成熟以后，才会表现出对Alpha的强烈渴求。帕瓦尔是今年才第一次出现了发情的迹象。头狼认为他还没有准备好，让他先离开部落，免受那些血气方刚的年轻Alpha们的打扰。但他没有想到，竟然有不属于狼群的Alpha，受了落单的Omega的信息素的吸引，胆敢闯入他们的领地。

那个Alpha逐渐朝这里靠近了，他散播在空气里的信息素的味道也愈加浓郁起来。帕瓦尔心慌意乱，不知如何是好。他不是成年Alpha的对手，现在看起来逃跑也太晚了。心脏在胸腔里狂乱地鼓动，“噗通噗通”，比以往任何一次狩猎都紧张。

生平第一次，他成了猎物。

理智告诉他，这是一个胆大妄为的入侵者，必须受到狼群的惩罚，甚至是以死亡为代价。身体却本能地认出这是一个正值盛年，身强力壮的Alpha，能够让他孕育许多健康的后代。

帕瓦尔情不自禁地呜咽了几声。

仿佛是应和着，那个陌生的Alpha也在远处低鸣。他的声音就像黑夜一样深沉。

帕瓦尔的心中一阵悸动。他的体温烧得越来越高，呼吸急促，四肢无力，几乎就要维持不住狼的形态了……

***

瓦拉内终于见到了那个Omega。

好几年了，他离开自己的狼群四处流浪，去寻找他命定的伴侣。从南到北，他走过许多地方，却从来没有闻到过这么令人心醉神迷的味道。就像是初生的新雪那样清新，又带着一丝浆果的甜蜜，芳香四溢。那是未被标记过的Omega的香气。

最初那丝气味十分微弱，似有若无，却萦绕不去。它夹杂在许多其他狼的味道中间，瓦拉内能辨别出其中一只异常强大的Alpha。他对自己十分自信，但还不至于傻到直闯陌生狼群的领地。他耐心地埋伏在边境，等了七次月升月落，才终于等到了这个机会。

在还没见到他之前，瓦拉内就知道他是他的。等见到了他，这种想法就更加确定了。

他的Omega是一只轻盈美丽的白狼，看起来十分年轻，也许刚刚才到了发情的年纪。他通体雪白，不带一丝杂质，五官明净，四肢纤细，就像白昼一样可爱。

瓦拉内故意在他的上风处驻足。

年轻的Omega很快就意识到了他的存在。他孤零零地背靠着一棵枞树，被强烈的Alpha信息素压制着，惊慌失措，低声哀鸣。

不，你不需要害怕。瓦拉内忍不住发出抚慰的叫声，向着他的Omega奔去。

他要占有他，标记他，与他结合，在他身上留下永不磨灭的印记。他们将会生儿育女，永不分离。


	2. Chapter 2

属于人类的光滑肌肤无法抵挡冰天雪地中的寒气。尽管正处于发情期的高热，帕瓦尔仍然不住地战栗。他双腿无力，步履艰难，不由自主地滑倒在地上，脑子里昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想：难道我会无声无息地一个人死在这里吗？那个Alpha会救我吗？还是打算吃掉我的尸体呢？

朦朦胧胧中，他的身体被温暖的皮毛覆盖着，有什么舔着他的脸颊，又湿又热，就像小时候妈妈的爱抚那样。帕瓦尔发出幼狼撒娇那样细细的鼻音，本能伸手环抱了来人。

有什么东西不住拱着他的脸。帕瓦尔满心不情愿地睁开眼睛。他对上了一双热烈的，情欲灼烧的金色眼睛。他顿时清醒过来。

是那个Alpha！

他的身材高大匀称，乌黑油亮的皮毛覆盖在结实的肌肉上，就像他闻起来那样，又危险又神秘。

他太好闻了。帕瓦尔瞬间忘记了恐惧。他被笼罩在Alpha的信息素中，飘飘欲仙，就像是身在云端，或者是刚刚落下的轻雪中间。

“你要我跟你走吗？”帕瓦尔喘息着问。他不再寒冷，身体却不自觉地颤抖。

Alpha点点头，在帕瓦尔身边伏下身子。

帕瓦尔翻身骑到Alpha的背上，两只胳膊紧紧环住他毛茸茸的脖子，把脸埋进他的后颈。他们贴得那么近，他甚至都能感觉到那个Alpha的心跳和体温，连他的气味也比之前更加强烈了。

山路颠簸，他的双腿用力夹在狼的两侧。皮毛摩擦着他大腿内侧的嫩肉。帕瓦尔的身体回应着Alpha的接触和气息，烧得更厉害了，就连他未经人事的秘部都情不自禁地湿润起来。

Alpha把他带到一个山洞里。山洞的入口很狭小，刚刚容许他们两个通过，里面却豁然开朗，别有洞天。

洞内生着一堆火，驱走了潮湿和寒气，一边有一块平整的石台，面上铺着几张火狐的皮毛，另一角是蓄水池，旁边放着Alpha猎来的雪兔和锦鸡。

这里已经远离狼群的中心，不必担心他们会循着气味找来。狭窄的入口让其他危险的大型掠食者无法闯进来。

帕瓦尔的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，可他突然意识到，这是为他准备的家。安全、温暖、食物充足，他可以安心在这里怀孕生产，养育一窝小狼崽。这个他不知道名字的Alpha，在他还没有见到他之前，就把一切都为他安排好了。

帕瓦尔坐在狐皮上，心中一阵悸动。对陌生人的最后一丝警惕和防备也褪去了，涌起的是羞涩和他自己也说不清的喜悦。

黑狼前爪搭在帕瓦尔的膝盖上，支起身子舔着帕瓦尔的口鼻和颈侧。帕瓦尔一脸沉醉，腺体散发令Alpha无法抗拒的诱人的气息。他知道Omega已经做好了接纳他的准备，但现在还不是标记的时候。

Alpha把头埋在帕瓦尔的两腿之间，嗅来嗅去。他火热的鼻息喷在帕瓦尔滑嫩的大腿上，令他紧张地绞紧了穴口，害怕被他发现自己已经潮水泛滥。黑狼伸出舌头舔着他大腿内侧刚刚一路颠簸留下的红痕。

帕瓦尔难耐地呻吟出声，纤长的手指埋在黑色的毛皮中。他感到身体违背了他的意志，不由自主地扭动着，不知道是推拒还是鼓励。

Alpha执拗地舔着他，由下往上，越来越逼近中心。发情期原本就红肿的入口麻痒得更厉害了，一股一股透明的体液源源不断地从涌出来，把他的大腿和黑狼的口鼻都打湿了。

“不……啊……”

这远比他感受过的任何东西都刺激得多，帕瓦尔的意志被本能和情欲不断侵蚀。他浑身颤抖地仰起头，门户大开地任由Alpha的舌头侵犯着他。

在他彻底失去理智之前，帕瓦尔喘息着说：“我……不……我要看……你……”

Alpha听到了他的请求。他停下了动作，黑狼的皮毛逐渐褪去了，取而代之的是卷曲的黑发和深棕的人类肌肤。

帕瓦尔睁开泪水迷蒙的眼睛，他看到一个高大结实，肌肉分明的年轻人。他就跟他的狼形一样的英俊精悍，眼神就像是深深的湖水。

是的，这就是他的Alpha。

帕瓦尔发出无声而满足的叹息。


	3. Chapter 3

陷入发情高热的Omega实在是太美了。

新雪般洁净无暇的肌肤上凝结着一滴一滴的汗珠，仿佛散发着淡淡的光晕。他转过脸去，修长白皙的脖颈令人想起湖面悠游的天鹅。哪怕是睫毛的每一个最微小的颤动，都散发出令人心醉神迷的香气。

瓦拉内忍不住埋首在帕瓦尔肩颈的弧线，尽情汲取他的气息。他欺身在Omega的两腿之间，一手握住纤细的脚踝，把光致紧实的腿折叠起来，压在胸前，另一条依旧无力地垂着。

浅色的肉穴暴露在空气中，一张一合，兀自冒着透明的淫水。瓦拉内在滑泞的入口爱抚了几下，便急不可待地把手指插了进去。

年轻的Omega呼吸瞬间停滞了，好一会儿才带着哭音喊出声来。未经人事的肉穴柔软又紧致，牢牢地夹住了体内的异物，很难说是抗拒还是贪恋。

粗大的骨节卡在柔滑的甬道内，翻搅抠挖，带来强烈的压迫感。帕瓦尔禁不住扭动腰肢挣扎起来，但是他被Alpha牢牢钳制着，四溢的信息素带来强大的压迫感，令他不得不张大双腿，任由这个连名字都不知道的陌生Alpha用手指肆意侵略。

他嘴唇颤抖，喘不过气来，就像离了水的鱼一样艰难地呼吸着。可是渐渐的，身体的本能逐渐被Alpha的爱抚唤醒了。花心深处源源不绝地渗出蜜液来，把瓦拉内的手掌都打湿了。他好整以暇地把蜜液涂抹在一瓣一瓣的花瓣上，还示威似地把沾着淫水的手举到帕瓦尔眼前给他看：“你已经完全湿透了。”

“不……”帕瓦尔难堪地转过头去，白皙的两颊被染得通红，更增殊色。

瓦拉内又加入一根手指，把楚楚可怜的肉穴撑得更大了，他强硬地在甬道内翻剪搅动，入口处随着他的抽插发出“咕滋咕滋”的水声，简直不堪入耳。帕瓦尔恨不得捂起耳朵才好。可是不知不觉之间，他的秘部随着瓦拉内的节奏不自觉地收缩加紧，一丝细微的麻痒，沿着他的脊椎，从腰部一直爬到他的心头，令他对连眼前这个蛮横无礼地玩弄着他身体的Alpha逐渐产生了一丝说不清道不明的感觉。

好想要，想要他更多的触碰。

帕瓦尔双手住瓦拉内的脸。情欲令他宝石般的双眸蒙上了一层潋滟流丽的光彩，嘴唇翕张，如同暴风雨中瑟瑟发抖的花瓣。额发被汗水贴在脸上，惹人怜爱。Alpha读懂了他无声的祈求，低头吻住他，四片火热的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

帕瓦尔急切地分开双唇，他们的舌头互相挑逗，温热湿软地纠缠不放，交换着口中的津液，如同两条交媾中的蛇。呼吸相融，密不可分。

被Alpha炽热的气息笼罩着，帕瓦尔不由得一阵头晕目眩。发情令他身体的温度一再升高，变得格外敏感，任何微小的触碰都能荡起一阵涟漪。

Alpha棕色的大手用力揉捏着洁白丰盈，弹性十足的胸乳。瓦拉内把已经微微翘起的乳头含在嘴里，一边还配合着手指抽送的节奏，用舌头缓缓地在外围打圈。虽然深陷于情欲的煎熬，他还是决定要慢慢地挑逗年轻的Omega，免得他未经人事的肉体难以承受。

Alpha的顾虑完全是多余的。帕瓦尔咬住嘴唇，骚痒难耐地挺起胸膛，把顶端更深地送进他嘴里。瓦拉内的舌头拨弄着一粒娇嫩的乳尖，津津有味地吮吸着。他的津液沿着乳晕淌下来，打湿了帕瓦尔的胸，令他恍惚中甚至产生了一种像在给幼狼哺乳的错觉。他的另一边乳头被粗糙的手指反复地揉搓，下身也受到淫亵地侵犯。身体多处同时受到好几重的刺激，此起彼伏，不停散发出一波又一波的热浪。汹涌的快感吞没了帕瓦尔。他洁白的肌肤泛着一层红晕，娇声蜜语连绵不绝，两颗泛着水光的乳头也随着胸膛的起伏微微颤抖，说不出得诱人。

Alpha的汗水一滴滴落在帕瓦尔的身上，就像雨露浇灌着大地。

“你是我的……我的……”瓦拉内在他耳边粗重地低语。他的肉棒抵住了Omega的入口，粗大、坚硬、火烫灼人，帕瓦尔穴口的嫩肉甚至能鲜明地感受到它头部的形状。

这一刻终于要来临了。

他曾经幻想过自己将来的Alpha会是什么样子的。他会不会勇敢善战？会不会温柔体贴？还是像头狼一样严肃而受人尊敬？但他没有想到自己会被一个来自异乡，完全陌生的Alpha掳走，与之结合。

“名字……你的名字……”帕瓦尔在呻吟的间隙，断断续续地艰难问。

“拉斐尔-瓦拉内……”Alpha回答道。他火热坚硬的顶端紧紧压着Omega湿透了的入口，试探性地顶了一下。

“啊……”帕瓦尔的心都要从胸膛里跳出来了，嫩肉仿佛要被烫化了一般。他抱着瓦拉内的脖子，反复叫着他的名字：“拉法，拉法……”

“我的……你是我的……”瓦拉内说道。他粗大的性器猛地顶进了湿漉漉的肉洞，挤出了大量透明的爱液。

“啊啊……是的，是的……啊……我是你的……”帕瓦尔带着哭音说。他紧紧地蹙着眉，拼命地摇头，很难说是餍足还是痛楚。可怜的秘穴收缩着，拼命夹紧了其中滚烫的异物，就像小嘴一样吮吸着。

Alpha停顿了一下，仿佛在仔细品味Omega丰盈美味的嫩肉，随即开始缓慢地抽送，坚定地往前开拓。他湿热地舔吻着帕瓦尔耳朵，卷起舌头伸进他的耳廓内，一会儿又撩拨他细嫩的耳垂。

粗长的肉刃劈开甬道，很轻易地就顶到了最深处的花蕊。火热的顶端一下一下用力打着，就像要榨出Omega体内最深的欲望和本能。

“啊……”帕瓦尔扭动着纤细的腰，他的气息甜得能滴出蜜来。

瓦拉内好像是要乘胜追击似的。他把帕瓦尔的双腿架在肩膀上，令他的不停翕张的小穴毫无保留地完全暴露出来。他加快了节奏，在Omega紧窄的身体里进进出出，狂风暴雨般地全力冲击着。随着快感地加剧，他的性器根部的结也逐渐膨胀起来。

帕瓦尔感到一阵极度强烈的感官从花心直冲头顶，随即就像惊雷一般在全身炸裂开来。身体像是在不停地坠落，又好像是飞上了云霄。

他泪眼朦胧，任由Alpha的意志随意摆布：“我……啊啊……顶到最里面了，太深了……我……我要不行了……”

“不……你还没有完全吃进去……还有很多呢……”瓦拉内喉结滚动，强忍着拼命吮吸的内部给他带来的快感，断断续续地说，“想要吗？我的结……”

帕瓦尔全身颤栗。他知道这意味着什么：“啊……射在里面……我……我会怀孕的。”

“是的，想要吗？我的精液？把我的精液都灌到你的体内，为我生一窝狼崽？嗯？”

帕瓦尔的花心都被插得麻痹了，翘起的乳尖再次被Alpha的唇齿玩弄着，从身体各个敏感带源源不断地传来甘美的快感，汇聚交织在中央，又向四处喷涌，充盈全身：“是的……啊……标记我！拉法，标记我。让我怀孕。我要给你生孩子。”

瓦拉内低吼了一声，像是见到猎物终于停止挣扎的饿狼。他精悍的腰身不停用力地摆动，肆意地在秘谷中抽插，一点点把拳头大小的结送入红肿的穴口。

他尖利的犬齿咬破了Omega脖子上柔软的肌肤，深深陷进了他的腺体内。与此同时，火热的精液也如同熔岩一般酣畅地喷灌进Omega的花蕊中，甬道的入口被结牢牢锁住，以便保证Omega能够顺利地受孕。

帕瓦尔身体在高潮中痉挛着，发出像是痛苦又像是享受地呜咽声。他的的气息被Alpha的气息浸染，其他的狼都能轻易辨认出他已经与Alpha结合。想到这里，瓦拉内心中涌起一股骄傲和爱意，低头温柔地舔舐着Omega脖子上的伤口。

他穿过千山万水寻找，他命定的伴侣，终于完完全全地属于他。


End file.
